


Please don't...

by GayforJunmyeon



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforJunmyeon/pseuds/GayforJunmyeon
Summary: Relationship ( So Far ;] ) :You guys have been friends for a long time now, and you’ve been holding a one-sided love for him for such a long time, but suddenly you hear Minho talk about this girl he’s been interested in, and even though this has happened so many times before, you can’t take it anymore.Scenario :You guys are talking at your apartment, and Minho talks to you about this girl he has been messaging and tells you how interested he is in her. Not being able to take it anymore, you tell him you are going to the bathroom. (I know you may have a different sexual orientation, but just go along with being gay, it goes along with the story. If you mind, I would suggest skipping out on this one.)(An explanation to how you and Minho met, it is mentioned you met over instagram, which is true, but you only got through to him because you are also a k-idol and managed to get him to follow you after one of your movies came out that was really good, a few days later you started messaging each other.{so you both have private accounts, not for fans, and followed each other.})





	Please don't...

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to post these via links, if this doesn't work, I will go back to ABC!   
> Edit: I have to go back to ABC bc it didn't work, oh well, but here is my first one shot that is cringe-y as hell!

**_Relationship_ ** _ ( So Far ;] ) : _

_ You guys have been friends for a long time now, and you’ve been holding a one-sided love for him for such a long time, but suddenly you hear Minho talk about this girl he’s been interested in, and even though this has happened so many times before, you can’t take it anymore. _

 

**_Scenario_ ** _ : _

_ You guys are talking at your apartment, and Minho talks to you about this girl he has been messaging and tells you how interested he is in her. Not being able to take it anymore, you tell him you are going to the bathroom. (I know you may have a different sexual orientation, but just go along with being gay, it goes along with the story. If you mind, I would suggest skipping out on this one.)  _

 

_ (An explanation to how you and Minho met, it is mentioned you met over instagram, which is true, but you only got through to him because you are also a k-idol and managed to get him to follow you after one of your movies came out that was really good, a few days later you started messaging each other.{so you both have private accounts, not for fans, and followed each other.}) _

 

**_~Choi Minho x Reader~_ **

**_Please don’t..._ **

**_> Your PoV<_ **

“Do you want something to drink”, I asked, looking through my wine cooler to look for something nice.

“Sure, he said, making himself comfortable on the floor in front of my coffee table.

Walking back towards him, I placed the bottle of wine on the table, placing two cups beside it. Using my past waiter skills, I skillfully opened the corked bottle with my pocketknife, gently pouring each other a bit of wine.

Once I was done being a perfectionist, I sat next to Minho, as he scrolled through the channels I had on my tv. He suddenly stopped on some random kdrama, in which the main couple was about to have their first kiss or something.

Placing his glass on the table, he turned to face me, “So, there’s this girl”, he said, causing me to gulp down some saliva.  _ No restraints, huh. We’re just going right into it. _

Seeing that I was listening, he continued, “I met her through direct messaging, just like you, and she is so cute and sweet, I was really thinking about asking her out”, he said, looking back at the tv and enjoying what seemed would turn into a heterosexual love scene.

My mouth and eyebrows twitched. I wanted to be happy for Minho, I‘ve been doing that for a so long, but I can’t stand it. The wine I drank left the already bitter taste in my mouth full of unrest, and the norm of what a relationship was the last strike.

Downcasting my face, letting my glass rest on my knee, I hid behind my arm and leg, keeping the one who should never find out from discovering my lack of condolences, “Go for it man, she sounds like your type”, I said, unwillingly letting a crack in my voice pass.  _ Oh no.  _ Waterworks.  _ Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no.  _ I have to lift my face before I need to gulp down-  _ Oh shit. _

Quickly getting up, I completely ignored the obvious concerned and confused look that Minho gave me, “I-I’m just going to go the bathroom, I am feeling a little sick”, I said, hopelessly trying to cover my face with my arm as I rushed past him and into the bathroom.

I instinctively locked the door, resting my hands on either side of my sick. The nauseating sadness was overwhelming, I couldn’t find another solution. So I let it out.

Once I had finished regurgitating, I rinsed my mouth with mouthwash, making sure no more emotion would come out of it. But there was no promise that my body wouldn’t act. Just as a soft thumping on the hardwood floor was about to approach me, I cried out in pain, feeling some sort of actual physical pain, knocking down the mouthwash and other miscellaneous utensils that were on the sink counter. The thumps stopped, but the desperation was still there. I smashed my clenched fist onto the counter, making a thump that made the previous ones daunting the ones I had previously heard.  _ I am ruining this on my own. _

Taking a momentous break to compose myself, I reloaded the toilet paper so that there would be some for the next use. Once I had finished, I had time to focus on my breathing pattern and trying to regulate it.

“(Y/N)”, a voice on the other side said, trying to reach out to me.

Not even giving him time to ask something, “Sorry, I had an anxiety attack because I thought I had an allergic reaction”, I bullshitted, feigning the obvious pain in my hand and rejection in my heart.

There was a long silence, he didn’t believe me. I knew he wouldn’t since he’s known me for so long, but I knew he didn’t have any possible explanation for this, so he was worried.

“I’m fine”, I yelled, sighing, “Perfectly fine”, I said under my breath.

Only a mumbled ‘okay’ was heard before he wandered his way back to the sexual beasts on the television, using what they had to show what they supposedly felt for one another.

I bandaged my hand, putting ointment on the glowing pink patch, preventing him from seeing it and from spreading the ointment.

As soon as I felt half ready, I stepped out, feeling coldness immediately that made me want to retreat into my room once more.

The puffiness of my eyes could be explained by anxiety attack, but the bandages were something else, “I burnt myself with hot water”, I said, not even waiting for him to ask before I answered.

I walked towards him, watching him look at me with expectant eyes.  _ No. _ I gulped, “I really don’t feel well, can you go home now”, I said, unable to look at him anymore.  _ I fucked up. _

Standing up, he furrowed his brows and walked towards me, just as I had feared, “What do mean leave”, he said, displaying evident signs of anger and disappointment, “I just talk about a girl and you go-”

I put my hand on his chest, feeling to done to push him away but putting enough effort so that he knew my goal, “Go”, I mumbled, staring at my hand, retracting it a few moments afterwards.

Now he was shocked, I never really liked physical contact, or at least when it came to someone who I knew I had no chance with, so this was some sort of milestone.  _ I wonder if drunk Minho will remember any of this. _

Suddenly, Minho, grabbed my wrists and pinned me against the wall, “I won’t leave until you say something that is true”, he said.  _ Oh god, just leave before I get any false hope. _

My face returned to its depressed state, only staring at my feet, which were now extremely close to Minho’s.

“Gay”, I said, shocking Minho back to a sober state, “I’m gay”, I repeated, watching as the feet slowly moved away with surprise.  _ As expected.  _

“And I fell for the wrong person”, I said, looking up, getting past rejection, I pushed him back, “I told you the truth now, so leave”, I shouted, hiding my hurt behind my eyes so that I could find something within me to fight.

I was in an aggressive stance, yet he still stood there, looking at me as if I were some circus animal, but in Korea, I guess it isn’t a rare thing.

As if my eyebrows could furrow any more, the tension grew, “Are you going to make fun of me now”, I yelled, subconsciously tearing up again, “Won’t be the first time, so go ahead”, I said, starting out aggressive before giving up and collapsing on to the floor.

He took a step, not away, but towards me.  _ He isn’t revolted…  _ Kneeling down, he placed his hand on my arm, “I know that it’s probably hard as hell”, he began, trying his hardest to cling onto the right words, as I did to, “Kibum told be that there are more struggle than people here, but I am going to help you, to support you”, he said. 

_ So much false hope.  _ I reached out to him and clenched his shirt while in a desperately tight embrace.  _ The first person who didn’t try to fix me, I am glad it was him. _

After a while of his silent consolation, I released him, letting us both fall onto the ground.

After another while, I looked at him, his brown eyes watching me with a sympathetic look on his face, “I know this may not be the right timing”, I said, sending him back into his senses while I cleared my throat. I got the chills as I watched his pupils dilate, focusing on me now. 

Transfixed with his gaze, I had my very own dead look in my eyes, “I like you”, I said, immediately turning away once I saw his pupils change once more.

Finding a manner to compose myself, I stood up, not daring to turn to face Minho, “I am going to go to a club or something, let off some steam, I’ll find comfort there”, I said grabbing my wallet, leaving my phone in it’s charging state, “You need to seriously think about this, I am going to go, you can stay or leave, I’ll be back in the morning.”

I was still hurt, but I just dropped a load on him, I need to at least think about it properly, and so does he.

Just as I grabbed my keys and was about to leave, Minho’s voice vibrated throughout the previously silent house, “Where exactly are you going?”

“Itaewon”, I said, opening the door and walking into the hallway, fully aware that he knew that the infamous “Homo Hill” was there, as well as the red light district.

I took the subway, luckily I live in Seoul so it isn’t that far, which definitely has something to do with my frequent visits.

 

**_> Minho’s PoV<_ **

 

I heard the door slam shut, at loss for words, I stayed there, feeling pure shock, _ so right after confessing, he says he’s going to the gay district of Korea? I really don’t understand, who knows what he’ll do there.  _ Confused, I grabbed my stuff and left, hopping that I would be able to sort through all of the craziness that was happening.

 

**_> One month later<_ **

**_> Your PoV<_ **

 

Itaewon has slowly become like my second home, and I don’t mind that at all. When you are here and meet someone you are interested in, you don’t get rejected. As you can tell, I am still butthurt about the incident with Minho, how couldn’t I, after I came out to him and made me believe he wasn’t another bigot, he stops talking to me for a month. He could have at least rejected me.

“Is everything alright kid”, the barista said, reminding me that I am still at the bar, “Don’t tell me you’re still thinking about that dumb idol”, he said, drying up a cup in his hand with a white towel.

Looking up slightly, I shook my head, scoffing, yet my furrowed eyebrows and painfully sad smile told him otherwise, “I warned you, you should have fallen for me when you had the chance, but that straight idol swept you away”, he said, his husky voice almost taunting me, “This is why you shouldn’t fall for a straight idol, of all people.”

Staring down at my drink, I was swept away in the moment, “How about it then”, I said, looking up at him with a blank expression, only my eyebrows raised to show my suggestion, “You still up for it then.”

Suddenly snapping towards, he looked at me as if I were crazy, “Listen, kid, I know this is a low point for you, but you shouldn’t waste your time with an old geezer like me, especially if it is just to get over someone”, he said, going back to his work, “I also rather not be someone’s sloppy seconds” he said, making me regret everything I’d said.

“Wait, I didn’t mean it like that”, I said, trying to fix our friendship. He gave me a knowing look and scoffed, making me sigh, “Listen, i’m drunk and depressed, I say stuff I don’t mean”, I said, resting my hand on my palm.

He smiled, “Cutie at 6 o'clock”, he said, walking away to attend other customers.

Feeling an arm wrap around my shoulder, I looked up, watching as the man who was the embodiment of my type sat on the stool beside me, “I heard you want to get over someone” he said, his eyes staring into mine, looking for an answer, “I would love it if I could help you out”, he said, suddenly taking out his wallet to show my a sealed condom wrapper.

Sighing, I looked up at him reluctantly,  _ maybe not exactly my type, but what else do I have, _ “Okay, but as long as I am the (Position)”, I said, to which he eagerly nodded, immediately losing the suave vibe he tried to put up.

We got up, and the random man whose name I didn’t even know managed to wrap their arm around my depressed shoulders, “I know just the hotel”, he said, a skip in his step as he led me along.

I dragged my feet as we exited, brushing past some tall man who didn’t seem like he belonged here as the other lead me to my dull destiny.  _ I’m not even horny, or in the mood at all. _

Just as I was about to tell the stranger that I wasn’t feeling it, I felt my hand being grabbed, pulling me backwards and into someone’s chest, getting a bit too close.  _ Oh, that’s a dick. _

“What the hell do you think you are doing”, a deep voice said, angry, yet I wasn’t sure if it was at me or the other guy.

Watching the guy who seemed so cocky widen his eyes and flee, I realized he was probably talking to him. Turning around, I went to face my savior, “Thanks man, I really wasn’t in the moo-”

My eyes widened in fear, the events from a month ago flooded back, and all I could do was raise my brows and furrow them.  _ Minho.  _

He looked at me with glaring eyes, bags hanging from them, eyebrows hidden by his bangs, “It’s about time isn’t it, for you to go find another man to fool around with.”

_ This isn’t Minho.. I know that much, he is just angry, but that doesn’t mean he can say that,  _ “I don’t remember ever fooling around with  _ you _ ”, I said, snatching my hand back. I scoffed, “Should’ve listened to him”, I said, starting to walk away, “Straight guys never understand”, I finished, holding back all of the overwhelming emotion and betrayal I felt as I walked away.

“Wait”, I heard him yell, making me instinctively stop walking, “Please don’t… don’t leave”, he said, sounding as if he had experience any pain at all.

Angry, I turned around, “Like you did”, I screamed, unable to contain myself anymore. As I turned, I saw his depressed face, catching me off guard.

His hand traveled towards his face, stopping when half of his hands were intertwined with his hand, clenching his hair tightly, “I know, I was thinking about it”, he said, making my heart drop to the pit of my stomach, “I tried to forget you, then I tried to think of you as a friend, but I had a different perspective on you since that day, and I was in denial”, he said, taking a step closer, seeing it was safe.

He dropped his hand so that it was on my shoulder, nearing my neck, “I wanted to tell you when I found out, but I couldn’t find you, it’s my third day looking for you in Itaewon”, he said, in a pained voice, “When I saw you I thought I’d lost you, I got upset, I didn’t want to see you with another man, and it only confirmed my feelings for you.”

I looked at him with teary eyes, “I swear Minho, if you are giving me false hope you’ll-”, I began, cutoff by the sudden embrace Minho brought me into, in which he started to silently cry. All I could do was return the favor.

“Why couldn’t you have just called me, or texted me”, I cried, hugging him as if he’d leave at any moment.

Calming a bit before responding, he stroked the back of my head, “I am not as strong as I seem, I was scared”, he said, voice on the verge of cracking, “I thought you would have moved on already.”

I chuckled, relieved, _he felt just like I did when I confessed,_ “I’m glad”, I said, inexplicably happy. Hugging me tighter, I knew he also felt the same way. 

 

 


End file.
